Relationship
by kayak
Summary: What if Nami and Sanji were in a relationship.


Relationship

Nami was in heaven. Not literally! She didn't die or anything. She was only enjoying the most delicious, most amazing, most sensual dessert ever. It had to be Sanji's best work yet, but then every dish he made was incredible.

She took a careful spoonful of the strawberry tiramisu and tasted it. She let out a tiny noise of delight. That seemed to send her companion into a catatonic state. She grinned wickedly at him. He was speechless, simply staring wide-eyed at her the entire time she was eating. Nami decided sharing her dessert would be nice thing for her to do.

Repositioning herself on his lap for a better angle, she took another spoonful, making sure get a tiny piece of a heart-shaped strawberry along with it and brought it to his mouth.

It took a moment for Sanji to register what Nami was doing before he quickly opened his mouth. The look on his face was priceless. Nami wanted to giggle out loud. Could his eyes get any wider than that? He made sure to get every bit of the cake as she pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

Well, no more for him. The tiramisu was too good and Nami was greedy by nature. She wasn't going to share anymore, not unless she got something good in return.

The garden was an ideal spot for their little picnic and it was such a nice and sunny afternoon on the Grand Line. Nami didn't think anything was going to ruin it. Not until one of her crewmates popped in unexpectedly.

"Nami," Usopp hissed. He jumped in the air and waved at her. "Nami!"

She saw him, but ignored him. She was having too much fun with Sanji. He was now making a sad puppy dog face at her. Obviously he wanted to be fed again.

"Nami!" A tiny pebble bounced off her arm. Nami sat still and pretended not to notice. Then another pebble hit her shoulder. Now she was losing her patience. The third hit her neck. What could that man possibly want? She wasn't in the mood for one of his stories. Couldn't he see she was busy?

Nami smiled sweetly at Sanji as she slipped off his lap. "I have to powder my nose really fast. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She tapped lightly on his nose.

Sanji nodded enthusiastically. She handed him the plate and sprinted downstairs.

She had to hand it to the sniper. He knew exactly when to strike. He picked the right moments when Sanji too distracted to notice his little sneak attacks. Otherwise Sanji would have beaten the living daylights out of him for his little prank.

When she found Usopp, he didn't seem very pleased. His arm crossed and his face in a frown, he seemed positively annoyed.

"Hey what's going on? What's with all the shooting? Couldn't you just come by like a normal person and talk."

"Nami, you two have got to cut it out. We're starving!" he fell to his knees, crying and sobbing like a baby.

"Starving? What are you talking? Sanji fed you lunch already." She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back up.

"We're starving for real food. Since you guys got together, it hasn't been the same."

"Don't be overdramatic. There's nothing wrong the food. It's been excellent as usual."

"That's because you get the best stuff. He just feeds us gruel or whatever that stuff is," he grumbled.

"You're imagining things. Sanji always makes good meals."

"Ha," he laughed loudly and pointed at her. "If it's fine the way it is, let's switch. I'll take what you get and you can have mine."

"No," she said flatly. "Robin hasn't been complaining. Explain that."

"She's a girl too. Of course she'll get better food."

Favoritism again. It was a little unfair and she knew it, but that was how Sanji is. You can't really change him. As long as everyone is fed, why make a fuss? Did it really matter if their meal was a little bit better than everyone else's? Nami paused when she realized something very important. "Wait a second. Why are we having this conversation? Tell Sanji the problem." She wasn't his manager or something.

"You think we haven't? We tried. We can't get his attention. He's in dreamland most of the time." Usopp's shoulders slumped and he gave her a deadpan face. "Who can we thank for that?"

A weak laugh came forth from Nami. Really, Sanji was daydreaming that much about her? How sweet. She wondered what he thought about. Hopefully nothing perverted. Though, truthfully a few perverted thoughts here and there wasn't so bad. Like that one night-

"Earth to Nami! Focus. Don't space out!"

"What!" Nami groaned when she saw Usopp. She sighed. "If you don't like what he's been serving, why don't you try cooking for a change. Everyday Sanji cooks for us. Maybe he should get a break once in a while. It's a lot of work preparing meals."

"Well…" Usopp hesitated. It was hard to argue against that considering how much time he wastes playing games with Luffy and Chopper.

"Well, what?"

"Well, what about you?" he blurted.

"Me? You want me to cook?" Nami grinned slyly. Only two times had she ever cooked for the crew and she made sure they never asked again. Just because she was female didn't mean she was responsible for the cooking and cleaning. She set them straight right away about that. "That's gonna cost you."

Waving his hands and shaking his head frantically, he corrected her. "That's not what I meant. What about your maps? I haven't seen you working on them for a while."

"I've been busy," Nami replied slowly. It was true. She couldn't remember the last time she seriously worked on them. Sanji occupied so much of her time lately she plain forget about them.

"That's because you're spending all your time making kissy face with Sanji. Mwah, mwah, mwah."

She punched his arm. "Have you been spying on us?" Even on a ship this size, privacy was something that was sorely lacking.

"Ouch. That hurt." He rubbed his arm. "It's not like you two hide it very well," he bemoaned.

"I don't care. You still deserved it." Being in a relationship was harder than she thought. It was very complicated, so many things to consider and figure out. In a bad mood, she didn't she know if she wanted to go back to her picnic with Sanji. She wondered if there was a way to break it to him gently.

"I love you, Sanji! Feed me!" It was such a sad pitiful cry, it almost tugged on her heartstring.

"Go away, you shitty bastard! This belongs to Nami-san."


End file.
